


Imagine…Running Into Dean Years After He Broke Your Heart

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [125]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret, Resentment, Teen Angst, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Running into the one man you were so sure you’d never see again brings up memories you’ve never been able to get rid of.





	Imagine…Running Into Dean Years After He Broke Your Heart

_“Come on, Dean! Let’s go for a ride”._

_He sighed, shaking his head._

_“My dad’s gonna kill me if I take his car”._

_You jumped off the bed, grabbing the keys and twirling them._

_“Well, it’s a good thing I’ll be the one who takes it then”._

_You quickly ran out of the room as Dean followed behind, telling you it was a bad idea._

_But you were determined to help Dean let loose tonight._

_“Oh, come on, Dean! We’ll be back before your dad realizes we’ve taken the car anywhere. Please!” you begged, your eyes wide and pleading with him._

_You knew Dean made his mind up when he smiled softly._

_“Fine. But I’m driving”._

_You drove through the night, radio on blast as you went nowhere in particular._

_You sang along, Dean joining you as he smirked, his eyes constantly on your form as you danced with the windows rolled down._

_Dean was glad you persuaded him to do this._

_He rarely ever had a chance to really relax, and this was one of the greatest nights he’d had._

_And the fact that he was spending it with you just made it all the more better._

_Once Dean found a clearing, he parked as the sky grew dark._

_You both knew you should’ve been back by now, but the peaceful night kept you here just a little longer, lying on top of the car as you looked up at the purple sky._

_Your hands placed right beside each other, brushing against the other timidly._

_Ever since he’d arrived in town, you’d become Dean’s only friend._

_The moment you’d seen him, he was stuck in your head, always on your mind, like your favourite songs._

_And after that, you were determined to be his friend, showing him around town, helping him in school, even going over and hanging out with him in his motel room._

_But you both felt something more. _

_You’d just never had the guts to finally act on it._

_Tonight was the night Dean had decided he’d make his move._

_When his hand got closer to yours, eventually intertwining his fingers with you, you looked up at him, his eyes boring into you._

_You both moved without hesitation, your hand coming up to his neck as his went to your waist, faces moving towards each other until his lips were on yours._

_The night passed you by as you slipped into the back of the car, Dean on top of you as you both experienced the feeling of someone else for the first time._

You saw him across the bar, sat in the booth with who you assumed to be Sam.

He’d grown remarkably well.

They both had.

But Dean had just gotten more and more handsome, if that was even possible.

You shook the thoughts out of your head, willing yourself to not think about the boy who broke your heart. 

The thoughts were always there though, like you couldn’t remember how to forget.

And it seemed the universe was determined to make you relive the pain, a hand coming down onto your shoulder.

“Y/n?”

You jumped slightly, looking up to see those same perfect green eyes staring down at you.

“Dean”.

Your voice was cold and detached. 

If anyone saw you, they’d assume he was a stranger to you.

They wouldn’t be totally wrong either.

It’d been almost twenty years since you’d last seen him.

Before he just disappeared without a single word.

Left you in that town without him. 

Without your friend.

Without the boy who’d taken your virginity and abandoned you like you were some random hook-up.

Dean flinched at your tone.

He knew you’d hate him.

After all, he’d left so soon after the greatest night of his life.

It was natural you’d think he used you and left.

Except, that was so far from the truth.

He fought with John, once his dad found out he’d slept with you.

John was already wary to begin with, barely letting Dean make any friends.

Letting his teenage son fall in love was something he couldn’t allow.

Not only to keep you safe, but to keep his sons heart from breaking when some demon or monster would eventually find you.

So he dragged them away.

Made Sam and Dean pack up that night and drove off, despite Dean’s pleas and begs.

Dean ignored John after that for a month, until he realized he had to get over it.

But you never left his mind.

As the years passed, Dean was so tempted to come back and see you.

When he and John had gone their separate ways, Sam at college, Dean drove by town.

But instead of searching for you, he quickly drove away. 

There was no need to bring up that pain.

Except, now he wondered if he should’ve stopped by. 

If he should’ve explained.

Because the way you looked at him, as though he was nothing, was breaking his heart.

“How-how are you doing?”

You looked at him, staring at his face, tired and slightly hopefully, before you scoffed.

“Really? You fuck me. Leave. Don’t contact me for decades. And now you’re here asking me how I am?”

You shook your head, slinking off the stool and walking away from him.

He chased after you as you left the bar, grabbing you hand, which you quickly snatched away from him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” you seethed, glaring at him as though he was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Dean stumbled back, swallowing thickly at the hatred in your voice.

“Y/n-I-”

You held your hand up, stopping him from saying a single word.

There was nothing else to say.

The pain and disappointment in your eyes was enough for Dean to understand what he’d done.

So he let you walk away.

Let you leave him standing there, hating John for dragging him away. 

Hating himself for not coming back for you.

Hating that he ever hurt you. 


End file.
